


Specter Ink

by ctbn60



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: FanFiction Cover, Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Specter Ink

This cover is for a series of stories by cinderella81

I adore the SUITS guys and was more than happy to work up a cover. Who could resist with this much pretty.  

To read the series go [HERE](../series/29954)

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/Cinderella81specterink_zpsdcfd80f5.jpg.html)


End file.
